Nihil Difficile Amanti
by BookishBeautyMione
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been married a year now and are expecting their first child. Everything was going well for them until they receieve a threat from one of Voldemort's followers to take their child or kill the 3 of them. Please R/R!
1. Looking Back on the Past

A/N: Hullo everyone! *wonders if there will actually be an 'everyone' reading this fic* This is the first Harry Potter fanfic that I decided to upload to ff.net so all complements will be accepted. Please no flames just constructive criticism please! Remember if you flame you put people down and it may ruin it for the other readers who enjoy a story. Please R/R!!! Puhhhlease! By the way, the title is Latin meaning "Nothing is difficult for a lover". Oh and this chapter is a flashback to when they were in 7th year.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is J.K Rowling's, anything you don't I guess I'll claim as my own. I'm just borrowing the wonderful creator's characters for awhile!  
  
  
  
"Nihil Difficile Amanti"  
  
Chapter One  
  
'Looking Back on the Past'  
  
By .- Hermione-.  
  
"Ron! Leave me alone, I'm trying to study. You keep forgetting we have to take the N.E.W.T's in a month and a half!" Hermione said aggravated that Ron wouldn't stop bugging her to quit studying for awhile and play a game of Wizard's Chess. She pulled out her History of Magic textbook and began to study some more.  
  
"Come On 'Mione! Please! You need to relax, an hour of relaxing won't kill you. You'll probably ace the N.E.W.T's anyway." Ron said sheepishly.  
  
"I'll beg like a puppy if you really want me to!" Before Hermione could reply Ron kneeled down in front of her giving her a puppy dog face to which Hermione couldn't help laughing at. Hermione and Ron constantly flirted but they always refused to admit they had a thing for eachother. If someone walked up to them and said they'd look cute together, they'd deny it. Harry, who has recently began going out with Ginny, even agreed to the fact that they should be together. Ginny teased Ron everyday, being a 16 year old, therefore has taken an interest in romance.  
  
"Okay, Ron, I'll take a break but I won't play Wizard's Chess seeing as to how nobody can beat you." Hermione smiled finally ending her laughter. Ron just grinned, happy that she was at least going to stop studying for a little while. They played a few games of exploding snap, as students left the common room to go up to their dorms. Hermione usually would be doing the same but it was a Friday night and there was no classes the next days, so she didn't mind staying up late. Soon they were alone sitting on a couch just talking about random things, N.E.W.T's, Quidditch (unfortunately for Hermione.), Harry and Ginny, and what they wanted for the future.  
  
"Once I graduate from Hogwarts, I'm thinking of either becoming a proffesor here or to become a medi-witch. I also want to get married and have a family, of course. What about you, Ron?" Hermione stated when Ron asked her what she wanted for her future. Ron thought for a moment before replying.  
  
"I want to have a family also, but I think I want to become an auror or maybe the flying instructor at Hogwarts. Or maybe work for the ministry. Wait a minute cross that last one out, I couldn't deal with Percy and his worshipping of Crouch." Ron replied, obviously having similar ideas to what Hermione wants in life, "But I think you have a better chance at persuing your dreams, Hermione. Your smart so you could easily get the job you want. You also have an interesting mind so many people would probably want to marry you." Ron realized that he just blew the fact that he liked her indirectly, and he turned away blushing furiously.  
  
"Even you, Ron?" Hermione asked questionally, her mind worrying about his reply and her heart reassuring her that it will be okay, because she loves him. Ron turned back to her, seeing the solemn look on her face.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, even me. As Rita Skeeter would put it, your a 'Scarlet woman',Hermione. I didn't want to say anything because I know you don't feel--" He was cut off by Hermione's lips on his, at first he was startled and soon eased in to the kiss. He felt his mouth open by Hermione's tongue, deepening the kiss.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were standing at the bottom of the boys' dormitory steps watching them. Ginny whispered to Harry,"I knew it was coming soon!" Harry just nodded, before giving Ginny a quick peck on the cheek before going back up to his dorm. Ginny did the same.  
  
They broke apart, and looked at eachother with glazed over eyes. They soon fell asleep together on the little couch they were sharing at the time, next to the fireplace which was producing little bluebell flames.  
  
----------------------------Two Years Later--------------------------  
  
Ron and Hermione had been going out for quite some time now. Being that they both had a decent profession, they both had half of what they wanted in life. Hermione became Head Medi-Witch at the Wizard hospital in Hogsmeade. Ron became the flying instructor at Hogwarts, and many of the first years enjoyed his visual demonstration of what to do and what not to do while on a broom. They saw eachother often, after classes were over for Ron, he stayed in his room at Hogwarts for an hour, when Hermione got back from the hospital. Hermione was living in a house in Hogsmeade, where Ron would live with her during the summer holiday. But today was special, it was their two year anniversary, so Ron decided to make the night special. He told Hermione to meet him at the Three Broomsticks for dinner then they would go home, for a relaxing evening, well maybe not.  
  
After they got back from dinner, they decided to cuddle up with eachother on the couch and watch the fire in the fireplace like they did two years ago in Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"I love you, with all my heart."  
  
"I love you too, Ron, with all my heart as well." Ron looked at her and smiled. He got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with a cupcake for Hermione.  
  
"I made this for you, Hermione." Hermione looked at the cupcake and smiled at Ron's effort.  
  
"Thank you, Ron, it looks delicious." Hermione bit into the cupcake and ate the piece. She then saw something gold flicker in the cupcake before she was about to take another bite. She took it out with her hand, and froze once she saw what it was. It was a gold ring with a Sapphire in the center, it wasn't too big but on the sides of the Sapphire was three diamonds each getting smaller as it got further away from the Sapphire. Hermione stared at Ron.  
  
"Um, Hermione. This has been bothering me for awhile so I just wanted you to know that I love you, whether I express it well enough for you or not. I hope you feel the same, because I don't think I could live without you. You are my happiness, you make my day bright, when you are gone, my day is gray. Please Hermione, don't take that all away from me now, we've been through too much. So, Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Hermione smiled brightly looking at Ron with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I will, Ron! Why would I turn you down? Don't ever doubt yourself, or things won't happen. I love you Ron." With that Hermione kissed him quickly, before smiling at him yet again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, as she thought back on her memories. She really did love Ron, and always will. As it had only been a year since they got married, she fell asleep with her hand on her stomach, as if to protect the little life inside of her. She was only a few months along, and Ron had nothing else to be proud of....  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! ^.^ Just so you know this story won't be too fluffy if I can help it. (But then again I can't help making things fluffy...) It'll be a few chapters before the plot thickens, I want to get you all to see how they live, and maybe have a few more memories. Oh and in future chapters, there will be more H/G! Well please, please, please, please, please, please R/R!! Buh byes!  
  
~BookishBeautyMione 


	2. The Not So Normal Life at the Weasley's

A/N: Hi again everyone! ^.^ For those people who reviewed thank you so much!!!!! Your reviews were really nice and encouraged me to upload the next chapter. By the way it won't be getting angsty for a few chapters yet I have to get a few things done. I have the story mostly planned out. Well please R/R everyone, tell me what you liked, disliked, thought I could have changed, etc. It would mean a lot to me. Erm, let's say 15 reviews total? (please?) It's not like I wouldn't upload until I got those reviews but I just wanted to set a goal. ^.^ Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is J.K Rowling's, anything you don't I guess I'll claim as my own. I'm just borrowing the wonderful creator's characters for awhile!  
  
  
  
"Nihil Difficile Amanti"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
'Not So Normal Life at the Weasley's'  
  
By BookishBeautyMione  
  
Hermione sat on the couch watching the television, waiting for her husband to get home. They decided to live in a part muggle, part wizarding environment so that their children will experience both and most likely will not become death eaters. Lord Voldemort was gaining a little more power slowly over the past few years and the ministry didn't seem at all worried about it. Hermione had been on medical leave since she became closer to the end of her pregnancy and she was really glad that this child would soon be out of her, so that she could eat normally.  
  
Hermione was just about to get up to turn the television off and read a book when the doorbell rang. She got up wondering who was there, and made her way to the door and opened it. She smiled as she recognized the two people at her door.  
  
"Hi Harry! Hi Ginny! Come in please." Hermione said happily as she smiled at two of her best friends. They came in as they were asked to.  
  
"Hello Hermione. How are you doing?" Ginny asked, refering to Hermione and her child.  
  
"Yeah, Hullo 'Mione!" Harry said right before Hermione could answer Ginny. Harry and Ginny have been married for 6 months now and were happier than ever, but they were still the same as they were when they were teenagers still at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm fine. Why don't you sit down I'll make some tea. Ron should be home in a few minutes so you can talk about Quidditch with someone soon Harry, while me and Ginny discuss other things." Hermione headed to the kitchen, then filled up the tea kettle and put it on the stove, turning it on. She then took down three mugs and put a tea bag in each one. While Hermione was waiting for the water to boil she went out to her guests.  
  
"What do you guys want in your tea?" Hermione asked kindly.  
  
"Milk and two sugars please 'Mione." Harry said giving her a friendly smile.  
  
"Milk and one sugar, please. You sure you don't need a hand? I don't want you to overwork yourself" Ginny answered. Hermione laughed.  
  
"You sound like your brother Ginny, I'm fine a little work won't kill me." With that Hermione walked back into the kitchen, hearing the steam whistling. She poured the water into the mugs and let the tea steep a bit. She then took the tea bags out and put the milk and sugar in the three mugs. She set them on a tray and walked back into the room where Harry and Ginny were and handed them their tea. She then sat down, sipping her own tea.  
  
"So what have you two been up to lately?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing, really, we thought we'd pay you a visit and see how you and the baby are doing. Do you know what it is yet?" Ginny said, a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"No, we want it to be a surprise. Part of the fun of having a baby is trying to guess what your going to have and having playful arguments with eachother over what we think it's going to be." Hermione laughed, thinking about all the times Ron insisted that it was going to be a boy and a wonderful Quidditch player, the next to be on the Quidditch team in their first year, after Harry Potter. Hermione would always reply that it would be a studious little girl who loves to read and is very intelligent. Ron would always wrinkle his nose at that and reply with something like 'We won't let that happen.'  
  
As they engaged themselves in a friendly conversation, Ron came home, but Hermione didn't know he was home yet. Ron snuck up behind her chair and put his hands on her shoulders. Hermione jumped up in fright and looked at Ron.  
  
"You scared me Ron!" Hermione said slightly exasperated. Ron just smiled at her sheepishly and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then patted her belly.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione. Hullo Harry and Ginny." Ron took a seat in a chair next to Hermione and took her hand in his.  
  
"Hey Ron." they said in unison. Then suddenly Hermione got up and went to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later looking slightly terrified.  
  
"Um, R-Ron..I think it's time.." Hermione managed to squeak out. Ron suddenly paled and immediately got up, getting the suitcase he had pre-packed for this. Harry and Ginny looked at eachother. They got up and put Hermione's coat on and escorted her to the car, for it would be too dangerous for her to apparate or use floo powder. They got into the next to her and Ron got into the front seat and drove her to the nearest wizard hospital.  
  
Ron parked the car and they all got out and headed into the hospital. The receptionist saw Hermione come in and said, "It'll be alright, Miss, follow that medi-witch over there." Hermione listened to what she was told and followed the medi-witch into the maternity ward. The receptionist then motioned for Ron to come up to the desk and Ron stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Are you the father, Sir?" she asked friendlily. Ron just nodded. "Will you please fill out these forms and then you may go in with her, it will be awhile though.  
  
"Okay." Ron said shortly and he took the forms and a quill, and went back to his seat. He began to fill out the forms. After about five minutes of filling out these forms, he finally finished. He went back up to the receptionist and handed her the forms.  
  
"Thank you," she glanced down at the forms to get his name, "Mr. Weasley. Your wife is in room 116 in the maternity ward. It's straight down that hall to the left. If you would like, you may bring the godparents of the child with you, if they are here." That reminded Ron, they had wanted Harry and Ginny to be their child's godparents. He went back over to them.  
  
"Err, Ginny and Harry. I didn't think this would happen so soon, but me and 'Mione wanted you two to be the godparents of you child. You don't mind do you? The receptionist said that the godparents can come in with me." Ron said to Harry and Ginny. Their faces then lit up and the smiled happily.  
  
"Of course we'll be the child's godparents, Ron! Why would we refuse?" Harry said enthusiastically. Ron just smiled sheepishly. They then headed down to the room Hermione was in. They walked down the long corridor all the way down, finally they were getting close. 110......113.......finally, 116. They entered the room and the medi-witch was just finishing testing Hermione's blood pressure, and other important things to know that ensure a healthy baby.  
  
"Ginny, could you owl Mum and Dad and tell them Hermione's in labor? Maybe you should also owl Hermione's parents." Ron said as her sat down next to Hermione's bed and stroked her hair. Ginny nodded and quickly scribbled two notes and attatched them to two of the hospital owls and sent them off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------Back at the Burrow- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mrs. Weasley was just about to sit down when she heard a tapping at the window. She quickly went to the window and let the owl in. She took the piece of parchment off the owl's leg and fed it an owl treat. She unrolled the note and read it quickly. All of a sudden she said, "Arthur, time to go to the Granger's, Hermione's in labor!"  
  
"Huh? Hermione's in labor? Well let's go then. I'll go get Hermione's parents, you go ahead to the hospital Molly." Mr. Weasley said as he was coming down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley nodded and the both apparated.  
  
Mrs. Weasley appeared in the room, where Hermione was. She quickly made her way over to Ron and Hermione and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Congratulations, dears! Hermione, Arthur went to go get your parents okay honey? You'll be fine." Mrs. Weasley said in her always motherly voice. Then all of a sudden the medi-witch said, "It's time!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry I left it there, I got homework to do lol. And I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer. Please R/R!! Please please please please?! Also I'll probably update this once a week kay? Well I love the following people:  
  
WeasleyLover2: Thank you for being my first reviewer! I'll R/R one of your stories ASAP okay? I can't tell you what's going to happen that will be cheating lol. Well thank you! Luv, Me.  
  
GinnyWPotter: I know fluff is good lol ^.^ But I wanna TRY to lay off of too much fluff this time lol.  
  
Royalssj: Thank you too for the lovely review! It's people like you who brighten my day.  
  
mickEmousina: I know Interview Wih the Vampire is awesome!  
  
Stacey: Thanks! I didn't think many people would enjoy my story...  
  
Well I love the above people! Well Please R/R!! If you love me (Or just want to be extremely kind and brighten someones day) you'll R/R.  
  
~BookishBeautyMione 


End file.
